Kung Fu Panda 3 (soundtrack)
("Father and Son" theme) Paul Mounsey (additional music) Performers (singer, "Try") Patrick Brasca (singer, "Try") (band, "Kung Fu Fighting") (piano) Wu Man (pipa) Shanghai Roxi Musical Studio Choirs / Metro Voices London (chorus, "Kung Fu Fighting (Celebration Time)") (View full credits) | Release = January 22, 2016[http://filmmusicreporter.com/2015/12/06/kung-fu-panda-3-soundtrack-details/ Film Music Reporter - "Kung Fu Panda 3 soundtrack details"] | Recorded = 2015 | Studio = London AIR Studios | Length = 69:27 | Label = | Producer = Lorne Balfe Hans Zimmer | Singles = 1. "Try" by Patrick Brasca and Released: January 7, 2016 2. "Kung Fu Fighting" by Released: January 27, 2016 }} Kung Fu Panda 3 is the soundtrack of the film of the same name. It is composed by [http://filmmusicreporter.com/2014/07/25/hans-zimmer-to-return-for-kung-fu-panda-3/ Film Music Reporter - "Hans Zimmer to Return for 'Kung Fu Panda 3'"]. Published and retrieved July 25, 2014. and includes performances from renowned Asian musicians such as Chinese pianist , Chinese cellist , erhu musician Guo Gan, and Taiwanese pop singer along with his apprentice Patrick Brasca, who both sing the film's theme song.China.org.cn - "Jay Chou sings for very Chinese 'Kung Fu Panda 3'" by Zhang Rui. Published November 7, 2015. Retrieved November 9, 2015. The soundtrack was released on January 22, 2016. Preface Music is emotion. It reaches out to the audience and drives them to feel what the characters feel, and to be with those characters in every high and low of their journey. When done by a master like , it creates a presence all its own that can bring an audience to tears, or make them cheer in triumph. For many weeks we'd sit in Hans' man lair, a carved gothic library filled with art and musical instruments worthy of a museum, and watch him work. He and crafted something beautiful, ethnic, and epic. They make you feel the wonder of seeing pandas for the first time, and of Po getting to finally fly as the Dragon Warrior. They made the world bigger, funnier, and definitely more badass. Thanks to them and we hope you enjoy. —From film directors and Alessandro CarloniRevealed in the music credits listed in the album's pamphlet. Track listing ) |length1 = 2:01 |scene1 = Played during film credits |track2 = "Hungry for Lunch" |length2 = 1:15 |scene2 = Opening scene with Po and the Furious Five racing from the Jade Palace to the noodle shop |track3 = "The Power of Chi" |length3 = 4:12 |scene3 = Po and Shifu's meeting in the Master Garden |track4 = "The Arrival of Kai" |length4 = 2:01 |scene4 = Kai's arrival to the mortal realm |track5 = "A New Father" |length5 = 3:14 |scene5 = Po meets his biological father, Li, in the noodle shop |track6 = "The Hall of Heroes" |length6 = 3:00 |scene6 = Po and Li play around in the Jade Palace's Hall of Warriors Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five's battle against the jombies |track7 = "The Legend of Kai" |length7 = 4:02 |scene7 = The backstory of Oogway and Kai's past together Shifu sends Crane and Mantis to find Kai's jombies Played during film credits |track8 = "The Panda Village" |length8 = 3:40 |scene8 = Po and Li's arrival at Panda Village |track9 = "Mei Mei's Ribbon Dance" |length9 = 2:05 |scene9 = Mei Mei's performance for Po |track10 = "Jaded" |length10 = 3:54 |scene10 = Crane and Mantis' battle against Kai Po training the pandas |track11 = "How To Be a Panda" |length11 = 1:54 |scene11 = Po learns how to become a panda Shifu receiving word about missing kung fu masters |track12 = "Portrait of Mom" (feat. Lang Lang) |length12 = 1:49 |scene12 = Flashback to the fate of Po's mother |track13 = "Po Belongs" (feat. Lang Lang) |length13 = 2:52 |scene13 = The Furious Five and Shifu's battle against Kai Tigress warns Po of Kai's coming |track14 = "Kai is Closer" |length14 = 3:15 |scene14 = Po discovers Li's lie about knowing chi |track15 = "Two Fathers" |length15 = 3:12 |scene15 = Mr. Ping comforts Li Tigress confronts Po during his training Li and Mr. Ping convince Po to teach them kung fu |track16 = "The Battle of Legends" |length16 = 3:32 |scene16 = Battle between the panda villagers and the jombies |track17 = "The Spirit Realm" |length17 = 3:18 |scene17 = Po sends himself and Kai to the Spirit Realm The pandas use the power of chi to save Po |track18 = "The Dragon Warrior" |length18 = 2:51 |scene18 = Battle between Po and Kai in the Spirit Realm |track19 = "Passing the Torch" |length19 = 4:15 |scene19 = Oogway gives Po his staff Po returns from the Spirit Realm and is given a hero's welcome |track20 = "Father and Son" |length20 = 3:00 |scene20 = Played during film credits |track21 = "Kung Fu Fighting (Celebration Time)" |length21 = 2:59 |scene21 = Performed by the Shanghai Roxi Musical Studio Choirs and Metro Voices London Ending scene with everyone performing kung fu at the Jade Palace |track22 = "Try" |length22 = 4:00 |scene22 = Performed by Patrick Brasca featuring Played during film credits |track23 = "Kung Fu Fighting" |length23 = 3:05 |scene23 = Performed by Played during film credits |total = 69:27 }} Lyrics Kung Fu Fighting (Celebration Time) Wo ho ho oh~ Wo ho ho oh~ 每一个人都 功夫在身 (měi yīgè rén dōu gōngfū zài shēn) 努力寻找气之魂 (nǔlì xúnzhǎo qì zhī hún) 虽然它有时 会让人慌神 (suīrán tā yǒushí huì ràng rén huāngshén) 却点亮 我的心灯 (què diǎn liàng wǒ de xīn dēng) Wo ho ho oh~ Wo ho ho oh~ Wo ho ho oh~ Wo ho ho oh~ 每一个人都 功夫在身 (měi yīgè rén dōu gōngfū zài shēn) 努力寻找气之魂 (nǔlì xúnzhǎo qì zhī hún) 虽然它有时 会让人慌神 (suīrán tā yǒushí huì ràng rén huāngshén) 却点亮 我的心灯 (què diǎn liàng wǒ de xīn dēng) Interlude Wo ho ho oh~ Everybody was kung fu fighting Our chi is what we're finding I know it is a little bit frightening Oh but it's so enlightening Before the battle of the fist Comes the battle of the mind When you don't know who you are Just look inside When we move into the flow We're always gonna win So feel the power And let it in Wo ho ho oh~ Kung fu fighting Wo ho ho oh~ What we're finding Wo ho ho oh~ Little bit frightening Wo ho ho oh~ So enlightening Everybody was kung fu fighting Hee-ya! Try Patrick: You always have to do something Just to show the world that you exist So you try You hope they'll see If on this brand new day you'll look On the bright side of the same old street You will see What you deserve Jay: Let's go 我说几华里我送别了过去 (Wǒ shuō jǐ huálǐ wǒ sòngbiéle guòqù) 他们说人生的结局非常的戏剧 (Tāmen shuō rénshēng de jiéjú fēicháng de xìjù) 塞外羌笛孤城马蹄 (Sàiwài qiāngdí gūchéng mǎtí) 在武侠的世界里谁与谁来为敌 (Zài wǔxiá de shìjiè lǐ shuí yǔ shuí lái wèi dí) 合: La la la la la la la la la 黄沙里用竹笔写下的字叫勇气 (Huáng shā lǐ yòng zhú bǐ xiě xià de zì jiào yǒngqì) Jay: You just have to try To be who you are And you ought to fly Step into the light Patrick: And soon you will find Be yourself Somewhere deep inside There's a universe right there waiting to be unlocked The key lies in looking into yourself Jay: Oh Try try try try Just do what is right You'll fly so high Let go of the brakes Be who you are Be yourself 'cause your power is on T: When you believe in what you've got You know you're perfect just be who you are Patrick: So they don't see what you're made of But I like you and I know they're wrong Now it's time To show them what you got Let the blue skies cheer you on Embrace the wind we'll ride along You're perfect when you're who you are Jay: 这世界有些事有些人凭感觉 (Zhè shìjiè yǒuxiē shì yǒuxiē rén píng gǎnjué) 别管他旌旗密布遍野狼烟霜雪 (Biéguǎn tā jīngqí mìbù biànyě lángyān shuāng xuě) 那故事在穿越而我也在翻页 (Nà gùshì zài chuānyuè ér wǒ yě zài fān yè) 一行行做好准备敏锐而直接 (Yī háng háng zuò hǎo zhǔnbèi mǐnruì ér zhíjiē) T: La la la la la la la la la 爱不灭真实的一切废话全收回 (Ài bù miè zhēnshí de yīqiè fèihuà quán shōuhuí) Patrick: You just have to try To be who you are Jay: And you ought to fly Step into the light Patrick: And soon you will find Be yourself Somewhere deep inside There's a universe right there waiting to be unlocked The key lies in looking into yourself Jay: Oh Try try try try Just do what is right You'll fly so high Let go of the brakes T: Be who you are Be yourself 'cause your power is on When you believe in what you've got You know you're perfect just be who you are Patrick: You just have to try To be who you are Jay: And you ought to fly Step into the light Patrick: And soon you will find Be yourself Somewhere deep inside There's a universe right there waiting to be unlocked The key lies in looking into yourself Jay: Oh Try try try try Just do what is right You'll fly so high Let go of the brakes T: Be who you are Be yourself 'cause your power is on When you believe in what you've got You know you're perfect just be who you are Kung Fu Fighting Wo ho ho oh~ Wo ho ho oh~ Wo ho ho oh~ Wo ho ho oh~ Everybody was kung fu fighting Our chi is what we're finding I know it is a little bit frightening Oh but it's so enlightening Before the battle of the fist Comes the battle of the mind When you don't know who you are Just look inside When we move into the flow We're always gonna win So the power that you know Make sure you let it in Everybody was kung fu fighting Our chi is what we're finding I know it is a little bit frightening Oh but it's so enlightening And we keep moving with the flow If you can walk it, you can roll Hunger for justice Let's make it grow The more you try to take The less you really have When it comes to energy You've got to give it back Everybody was kung fu fighting Our chi is what we're finding I know it is a little bit frightening Oh but it's so enlightening Everybody was kung fu fighting Our chi is what we're finding I know it is a little bit frightening Oh but it's so enlightening Wo ho ho oh~ Wo ho ho oh~ Wo ho ho oh~ Wo ho ho oh~ Trivia * , who sings the theme song "Try", also serves as the voice of Monkey in the Chinese dub of the film. * Film co-director recorded the final gong ring of the soundtrack. Alessandro Carloni (@alecarloni) on : "I had the privilege of recording the very last gong of the soundtrack at @air_studios. It was very cathartic. ..." Published November 2, 2015. Retrieved January 4, 2016. * Portions of the score, namely those with Kai's theme, are from " " by . Gallery Behind the scenes KFP3-soundtrack-bts1.jpg| with pipa virtuoso Wu Man in the soundtrack's recording studio KFP3-soundtrack-bts2.jpg| and Wu Man in the recording studio KFP3-soundtrack-bts3.jpg|Wu Man recording her pipa playing KFP3-soundtrack-bts4.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' director at London AIR Studios during the recording of the soundtrack KFP3-soundtrack-bts6.jpg|Percussion sheet music for "The Dragon Warrior" KFP3-soundtrack-bts7.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' filmmakers Melissa Cobb (producer), (director), Clare Knight (editor), and (director) watching the soundtrack being recorded from the booth View more... Interviews and B-rolls Kung Fu Panda 3 Musician Interview - Wu Man|Pipa player Wu Man Kung Fu Panda 3 Pianist Interview - Lang Lang|Pianist Kung Fu Panda 3 Behind The Scenes Music B-Roll - Dreamworks 2016 Animation|B-roll of the recording studio featuring , Wu Man, and Lang Lang View more... See also * Full video playlist References External links * * Kung Fu Panda 3 soundtrack at Site navigation Category:Merchandise Category:Media Category:Soundtracks